


no time for nostalgia

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Eliot loves it, M/M, Memes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Q is a dork, ridiculous stuff I write when I should be completing more serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Quentin realizes 'They're taking the hobbits to Isengard' is fifteen years old today. Eliot is not as enthusiastic about this news as Quentin expected.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	no time for nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sylph for the beta read!
> 
> I needed a quick break from my far-more-serious Magicians WIPs, and this is what happened.

"Oh god. 'They're taking the hobbits to Isengard' is fifteen years old today."

"What the hell is that?" Eliot says, sitting up in bed and hooking his chin over Quentin's shoulder.

"Oh my god. Are you serious right now? The hobbits! To Isengard! To Isengard!" Eliot looks bewildered. "Seriously?!"

He pulls up the video and pushes his laptop over in front of Eliot. "Oh, I've seen these movies," Eliot says. "Different music, though."

"Eliot! This is a classic meme." Quentin gestures at the screen as soon as Gollum speaks up. Eliot looks amused, but less at the video and more at Quentin, who can't help but sing along.

The two-minute video ends. Eliot shuts the laptop, pushes it aside, and climbs on top of Quentin. "You are the biggest dork in the entire universe," he says, gripping the sides of Quentin's face and kissing him deeply.

"Yeah? That's what gets you hot?" Quentin trails a hand down Eliot's bare chest. "I've got some weebls stuff memes I could quote at you next."

"It's not the memes so much as the ridiculous dedication you have to them." Eliot slides a hand down Quentin's back until it reaches the waistband of his boxer-briefs, then he slips his fingers just inside. "I like a man with passion."

"Mm, I'll show you passion," Quentin says, and pulls Eliot back with him as he falls back against the mattress. Eliot goes where he's guided, making it easy for Quentin to flip them so that he's on top. He maneuvers into place so that he can suck at one of Eliot's nipples and reach down a hand to rub Eliot's cock over the thin layer of fabric. Eliot wastes no time taking advantage of the angle to slip his hands fully inside Quentin's underwear and palm at his ass.

"You are so easy, I love it," Eliot says, his voice rumbling. "I'm guessing I should lock the door, yeah?"

Quentin scoffs. "I guess. I still say it's their fault if they come in without knocking."

Eliot swirls a finger in the air just so, and Quentin hears the click of the lock. By unspoken agreement, they both use that as a signal to push and pull at waistbands to get rid of that last barrier of clothing, returning to their previous position to slide their cocks together.

"If I may say so, you seem eager to get at my cock, and I'm a little anxious to get my mouth on you too. Might I interest you in the most sacred of numbers? The 69?"

Quentin snickers at his formal tone. "Why yes sir, I will take an order of number 69, but only if I can add a side dish of your fingers inside me for my trouble."

Eliot laughs too, reiterating Quentin's dork status. "Naturally, that's the only way we serve it." He drops the fancy intonation from his voice and continues, "Now get your ass up here."

Quentin heaves himself around, completely unselfconscious when it comes to Eliot, even when it means sticking his ass in his face. He wastes no time gripping Eliot's cock, starting to tease around the head while Eliot shifts around slightly to find a good position. After a moment, Eliot grips Quentin's cock loosely, which is all the warning he gets before Eliot presses one lubed finger against his rim and then inside, while simultaneously sucking Q's cock into his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Quentin moans, the head of Eliot's cock resting against his lower lip. He turns his attention to sucking Eliot, wanting to make it as good for him as he's making it for Quentin. Once he's able to open up and feel Eliot's cock hit the back of his throat, he feels the vibration of Eliot's appreciative moan against his own cock.

Eliot keeps working until he's got three fingers slipping in and out of Quentin. The sensation of being filled by Eliot all around is almost too much, and he has to take a break to let Eliot's cock slip from his mouth. He doesn't let up, though, tonguing at the head while he reaches one hand around to fondle Eliot's balls and press a knuckle just below. He's pleased when he feels Eliot's sharp intake of breath. He resumes pumping Eliot's cock in his fist, thinking about his next move, but then Eliot moves a certain way and all logical thought flees his mind.

"Fuck, El, keep pressing just like that, _yeah_ , oh god and your tongue, you're gonna make me come--"

Quentin's vision whites out for a moment, and he keeps babbling, but loses track of the words. As he gradually becomes more self-aware, even as Eliot keeps working him over, he realizes his hand has stilled on Eliot's cock, which is just criminal of him. He swallows him down and resumes his previous movements, completely honed in on Eliot's noises of pleasure to make it as good for him as possible. He spots it when Eliot's hips start moving to signal his first break in control, so he speeds up his rhythm over Eliot's cock until he's rewarded with an uninhibited shout as Eliot comes.

He flops down onto the bed a minute later, feeling a little shaky from the combination of mind-blowing orgasm and having to hold himself up. Eliot disappears momentarily and comes back with a towel and a spell to clean them up. He tosses the towel aside and straddles Quentin, massaging some feeling back into his arms as he leans down to kiss him.

"I love nights in with you," Eliot says.

"You think that was good? Just wait until I tell you about the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny."


End file.
